This invention relates generally to the art of sheet handling machines, and more specifically to such machines for preparing mass mailings.
Automated in-line mailing (AIM) systems have been designed including cutters, register tables, folders, collectors, and inserters. In such a system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,973 to Hams a cutter receives a preprinted sheet which it cuts into individual sheets. These sheets are sequentially automatically fed to the register table, which straightens them and feeds them to a folder. The folder, in turn, folds the sheets into appropriate sizes and feeds them to a collector which collects the folded sheets until a set corresponding to one letter is collected. The collector then ejects, or "dumps" the set, or letter, onto an insert raceway which moves the letter through insert stations. Appropriate inserts are deposited at the insert station onto the letters. Thereafter, the inserts and letters are stuffed into an envelope which is closed for mailing.
AIM systems have been designed in which indicia are placed on the preprinted sheet web to control operations of various elements of the above-described AIM system. Again, an automated AIM control system of this nature is disclosed by Hams in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,973.
A difficulty has been encountered in integrating the operations of the various elements of an AIM system as described above when a computer letter in a "two-up" mode is used and the pages of the letter are to be printed sequentially from left to right. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an AIM system whereby multiple page letters printed sequentially in a "two-up" configuration from left to right can be assembled into a single letter set in which the numbers of pages may vary from letter set to letter set.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a control system for such an AIM system which responds to instructions contained in indicia preprinted on a sheet web containing the pages of the letter.
It is also an object of this invention to use the elements of existing automated in-line mailing (AIM) systems such as that of Hams in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,973 coupled to the collector sequencer of the present invention to provide a capability not now available.